


Crossover Promts/Ideas !!

by HunnyRabbit



Series: Prompts !! ♤♤ [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter, Teen Titans (Animated Series), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Go to U.A. High School, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Pink-Haired Midoriya Izuku, Prompt Fic, White-Haired Midoriya Izuku, ideas, plz write these i beg of you 💀, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27876662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunnyRabbit/pseuds/HunnyRabbit
Summary: i will leave my many MANY ideas i have for crossover fics here, i’d love to write them if i had the time :((honestly,,, some of these are just crossovers i want that have some fics for, but all the fics are the same idea over and over.(might write a little story here and there)1: Midoriya In HxH Universe2: Midoriya As Starfire
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Midoriya Izuku, Gon Freecs & Midoriya Izuku & Killua Zoldyck, Midoriya Izuku & Killua Zoldyck, Midoriya Izuku & Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer, Midoriya Izuku & Tsunotori Pony
Series: Prompts !! ♤♤ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041038
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	1. Midoriya In The HxH Universe !!

**Author's Note:**

> i have too many ideas and too little motivation tbh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is more of a drabble than a prompt,,,, but if someone could take this and make it into a full detailed fic, that’d be great!
> 
> but: Midoriya is born in HxH, and is on a quest to find his dad 💀

**The Bad Guy Is Always Related To Me :/**

_1_   
  


Izuku is given birth to by Midoriya Inko, but his father had left before he was even born.

Growing up on stories of special hunters who save the lives of many people, he vowed to one day become one. Maybe then, would his dad be so proud of him, he’d come back. With training, and after briefly meeting a man named Wing, Izuku learned to use nen.

Although what made his nen special, was that he could take and give the nen of others. He theorized it was “passed down” as he was so familiar with his mother’s ‘weak attraction’, he learned to attract the nen of others, stealing it from their bodies.

Taking the Hunter exam was easy when you had the innate ability to use senbons as a pressure point technique.

After a bit more training, his “teacher” who he sees around a couple times a month, told him to train at a place called “Heavens Arena”, where the competitors are much more challenging. There, after meeting his first opponent who had nen so overwhelming Izuku had to forcefully take it away so he could focus, he learned that ripping away nen faster than usual could cause a state of shock that causes a person to blackout. 

Seeing this as a tactic, Izuku goes on to knocking his opponents out without even touching them. Of course, he gives them their nen back right after, though.

Meeting two boys named Gon, and Killua while trying to find a bathroom, the three become fast friends. With them all being the same age, as well as strong competitors. It did shock him when he learned they got to the 50th floor without using nen.

After a quick battle with Hisoka, that ended in his //////, (favour, or defeat? 👀) Izuku had decided to follow his two new friends, hoping to find some clues along the way that might lead him to his goal, but was quickly wrapped up in a “Phantom Troupe” expedition.

There, he finally meets his dad, Chrollo Lucifer, who doesn’t seem as excited to see him as he is acting.

**You can finish it lmfao**


	2. Midoriya As Starfire !!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if midoriya was basically starfire from teen titans !! :))

Midoriya lives with his dad in america until he’s 14 where he spends his last year of middle school in aldera while living with his mom. Midoriya has white curly hair with hot pink highlights, his green eyes are almost glowing constantly. Obviously, as he moved to america when he was around 3? 4? any of em, he doesn’t remember or know the customs (bowing, “pardon the intrusion” etc. etc.) so he kinda comes off as an airhead in some aspects.

His quirk is like starfires, meaning he has Eye-Beams, “Starbolt Shower” (summon Starbolts from the heavens), Energy Wave Emission, Zap, Optic Blasts, Energy Manipulation, Green Fire Generation, and Telekinesis 😃

Very obviously, he becomes popular for being innocent, cute, a bit dumb, and for having a strong quirk. Bakugo challenges him constantly, and always loses, so Bakugo thinks of Midoriya like an enemy, while Midoriya just thinks they’re friends who are playing games with each other.

He gets into the hero course, 1-A, and becomes friends with Pony Tsunotori during the entrance exams as they both aren’t the best at japanese, and come from the states. He ends up saving her from the 0-Pointer instead of Uraraka.

During the USJ, he simply blows up the Nomu,,, or something.

He takes the sports festival by storm, and has a rapidly growing fan club because everyone can agree he’s very oblivious and adorable. He wins the sports festival.

(time skip to important parts)

His hero name is “The Hero From Above: Starfire” because his GOOD dad always called him a gift from above.

:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think this idea is so cute !! :)


End file.
